


Koukai wa Shinai SAILOR EYES

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Star Nino misses his lost Leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koukai wa Shinai SAILOR EYES

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THOSE OF YOU UNFAMILIAR WITH _SAILOR STARS_ : the Starlights are alien Sailor Senshi who come to Earth in search of their missing Princess Kakyuu; they pose as male idols, and eventually Seiya, the unofficial leader, falls for Usagi (much to the others' disapproval) because she's so similar to Kakyuu. This was written for elfie after we spent way too much time talking about the AU in which Nino is Seiya, Jun and Aiba and Sho are the other Starlights, and Ohno is Kakyuu. NO REGRETS.
> 
> Title from the [Sailor Star Song](http://sailormusic.net/lyrics/Sailor_Star_Song.html). (Thank you, Mars!)

This new girl is wonderful, she really is. Nino likes spending time with her, even though the others disapprove (and even though he knows, deep within his chest, that the warmth slowly sparking between them will some day fade). He likes the way she laughs and clings to him and turns everything into a joke simply because she can't understand how anything in this world could be worse than silly and funny and absolutely wonderful.

 _She_ is absolutely wonderful.

But she is not his Leader.

She is not his Oh-chan.

He catches her on her way home from school and calls, "Oi, Odango— wanna grab some lunch?" And he takes her to a cute little ramen place Aiba told him about, and he slings his arm around her shoulders and laughs when she cries out and punches him ("Eeeehhhh, Ninomiya-kun is a pervert!!") because even though she is like Leader in many ways, she is unlike him in many others. They eat and talk about school (she's supposed to be studying for a math quiz) and work (he's supposed to be rehearsing for a TV spot), and when she asks him about where he's from, he smiles and changes the subject.

When she finishes her ramen, she licks her lips and hums, "Mmm, umai~" and then she props her elbows on the table, rests her chin in her hands, and looks in his direction with sated, heavy-lidded eyes. He doesn't know what she's thinking about, but it's clear that for just a moment, she's lost in it, some lovely thought she can't seem to climb out of. He is struck, for that same moment, by how beautiful and peaceful she is, by how calm he feels just to be sitting with her in a cozy hole-in-the-wall ramen shop, and how foolish the others are for not seeing this in her.

Then she blinks and smiles at him—looking _at_ him, now—and hides her blush behind her hand. She changes, in front of him and in his mind, back to the girl who buzzes with energy and skips ahead of him as he walks her home.

As he stands at her gate and watches her go inside, he knows that it's wrong of him to use her for this little piece of comfort. But when it comes to certain things, Nino has always been a weak man, and if he can hold on to just one wisp of Leader's warmth, even if it's through this girl who is so similar but so different, so odd—then he will.

He uses that warmth to guide him forward.

He uses it to keep him going when all of their leads end up worthless.

He uses it to remind himself why he is here, on this strange planet, in the first place.

And he knows that one day, he will have his Leader back. On that day, even the happiness this girl brings him will be nothing compared to what he'll feel when he can once again see his Leader's face—touch his Leader's arm, his shoulder, his back, all the little hidden places he brushes his fingertips over when people aren't looking or when he can't help himself—when he can throw an arm around his Leader's shoulders on the way to feeding him ramen and watching him sigh contentedly.

He will have that again, some day.

Until then, he walks back to meet the others—to study—to rehearse—to rest—to continue their search—to dream of a home so far away and a love so close to his heart if not his body.


End file.
